


Let's Count Them

by syriala



Series: Marvel Prompt Collection [49]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fights, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 05:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6598816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/pseuds/syriala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this one sentence prompt on Tumblr: “I won’t leave you behind”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Count Them

It was a bit embarrassing how quickly Hydra had them pinned in a warehouse.

It was supposed to be recon mission, flying in, Natasha doing her spy stuff, flying back out. Since they had already failed at step one, Tony figured a bit more planning wouldn’t have hurt.

He eyed the approaching agents warily, desperately trying to find at least a way for Natasha to get out.

“There are four agents behind this wall,” Tony said over their comm. “If I blow it they will be confused, probably even hurt and you have time to get away.”

“No,” Natasha simply said and Tony frowned inside his suit.

“But you can get away, Natasha. Get the team, you will be back before I even notice you are gone.”

“I won’t leave you behind,” she said with steel in her voice. “You’re my team mate, my friend, and I will not let you go through this alone.”

“If you would go right now, there won’t be much for me to go through because you and the team will be back in the blink of an eye,” Tony said and refused to let it get to his head that Natasha had admitted that they were friends.

“They will be here in the blink of an eye anyway,” Natasha said with a pointed look at the emergency beacon at her wrist. “If we would attack right now, there won’t be enough agents left for the team when they get here and I really would like to hear Clint and Bucky whine about that.”

“There’s no way we can take them all,” Tony said and eyed one of the guns that was pointed at him.

“That looks suspiciously like an EMP canon and I won’t be of much help once I’m out of this suit. Though I do wonder why they didn’t use it already.”

“Are you saying I have been a bad teacher?” Natasha asked him with one raised eyebrow and Tony briefly wondered if he should be more afraid of her than of Hydra.

“That’s definitely not what I’m saying. Just...there are a lot of agents.”

Natasha shrugged. “Let’s handle it like Clint,” she said and grinned at him.

“I will not throw myself off high buildings, if that’s what you mean,” Tony said but Natasha shook her head.

“No. Let’s make a game out of it. You get half a point for every agent you take down in the suit and three points for everyone you take out without it. Bonus points if you use moves I showed you.”

Tony eyed the agents, who were still standing in a loose circle around them, obviously following their conversation. 

“They don’t seem to like your idea much,” Tony observed as a few of the men shuffled nervously.

“Nope,” Natasha said with something akin to glee. “They are afraid. You can’t take some afraid and flailing idiots?”

“Oh you are on, Romanoff. I will beat you. Just watch me.”

“I intend to,” she solemnly said and suddenly Tony was pretty sure he would be safe even if he had to exit his suit.

“Then let’s get it on,” he told her and fired up a repulsor. Maybe this would still be an easy mission after all.

**Author's Note:**

> This story also has a [post on Tumblr](http://bloody-bee-tea.tumblr.com/post/142581212131/if-youre-still-doing-the-number-thing-would-you)
> 
> You can always find me on my [tumblr](http://bloody-bee-tea.tumblr.com/)


End file.
